You are in love
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Ichigo comenzó a darse cuenta de que últimamente Orihime y Karin pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. ¿Entonces era cierta la broma de sus amigas y estarían en una relación? •Leve IchiHime•


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Ichigo comenzó a darse cuenta de que últimamente Orihime y Karin pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. O al menos, que ya iban cuatro días desde que Orihime venía a su casa y su hermana de cabello negro se la acaparaba para ella solita.

¡Era como si Inoue viniera solo por Karin! Pues aunque a veces platicaba con Yuzu y solían ayudar un poco a la castaña en sus quehaceres de la casa, la de cabellos naranjas le dedicaba sus salidas y encuentros en tiendas, puestos y hasta en el cine, a la otra gemela.

Le parecía más raro mientras más tiempo pasaba, más que nada cuando se cumplió una semana desde sus salidas de nuevas súper amigas. ¿Será que con otra chica había pasado tantas horas, tantos días seguidos, junta?

El pobre de Ichigo empezaba a sospechar que había algo raro en su amiga y su hermana, llenándose de miedo de que entre ambas se pudiera cociendo relación... Una relación amorosa, que si fuera solo de amistad no estaría tan preocupado.

No fue su primera idea, fue con lo que bromearon Rukia y Tatsuki, por eso desde entonces, que era ese mismo día al acabar clases, no podía sacarse la descabellada teoría de la cabeza.

Había ido a la primera planta de su casa, para llevarse un jugo a su habitación y tomarlo antes de realizar sus tareas, cuando vio como Karin bajaba apresurada y con su celular en manos.

—¡Ichi-nii, iré a la panadería!

¿La panadería? ¿Esa donde Inoue trabajaba? Ichigo corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándole el paso a su hermana menor y con una mirada firme.

—¿Irás a ver a Inoue otra vez?

—Uh, sí —contestó extrañada.

Una flecha atravesó su corazón, un poco más y juraría que el dolor era causado por una de esas que usaba Ishida.

¿Entonces era cierta la broma de sus amigas y estarían en una relación? Ichigo tragó asustado, luego trató de darse fuerzas.

No era el fin del mundo, no debía considerarlo una locura. No podía juzgar a Karin ni a Inoue. Las personas del mismo sexo podían salir entre ellas. ¿No? Eso estaba... Estaba bien. Si así tenía que ser, que fuera así.

Orihime era una buena chica, Karin también. No tenía de qué preocuparse, Karin no lastimaría a Orihime ni Orihime lastimaría a Karin. De hecho, Orihime podía curar a Karin y Karin podía lastimar a los que se acercaran con malas intenciones a Orihime.

Sería como una relación equilibrada, la típica de que los opuestos se atraen y eso.

—¿Estás bien, Ichi-nii? —Preguntó la pelinegra al ver la extraña mirada que tenía en el rostro, su hermano.

Ichigo sintió deseos de ser niño otra vez y de que Karin también lo fuera. ¡No estaba lista para esas cosas! Cogió aire. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Q—Qué?

—¿Qué hay exactamente... entre Inoue y tú?

La niña Kurosaki se tomó un par de minutos para pensar, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de por qué su hermano andaba con **esa** mirada de tener que ir a un entierro.

—¡Somos amigas! —se defendió, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

La mirada de Ichigo se veía más triste todavía, aunque seguía con su ceño fruncido.

—Van casi una semana desde que no se separan de la otra.

—¡Yuzu le dijo a Orihime-chan que me diera consejos de moda!

El pelinaranja comenzó a dudar, era cierto que Karin había comenzado a vestirse distinto.

—¿Y te dio consejos durante una semana?

—No te hagas el tonto. ¡Claro que no durante una semana!

—¿Entonces?

Karin suspiró.

—Deberías estar feliz ¿No crees? Tú que eras el que menos quería que pasara mi adolescencia junto a chicos.

Ichigo parpadeó confuso. ¿Él había dicho eso alguna vez, en voz alta?

—Yo no soy Yuzu, no tengo tantas amigas y ninguna de ellas sería capaz de invitarme a su casa o al cine, a menos que sea para ¨que yo las haga parecer hermosas y educadas en comparación¨ delante de algún chico —le había pasado una vez, aunque golpeó a la chica en cuestión... Accidentalmente, que conste.

—Vamos, Karin. Eres demasiado inteligente para eso —resopló el pelinaranja—. Solo di la verdad.

Karin juntó los hombros, sintiéndose pequeña de pronto. Pero bueno, como su padre no era el estricto de la casa, su hermano debía serlo.

—Es verdad todo lo que dije, fuimos al cine, de compras, al parque y fue después de eso que Yuzu, al ver que me llevaba bien con ella, le rogó que me diera consejos para que no siguiera vistiendo sudadera o chándal. Solo desde antes de ayer, comenzó a explicarme. ¿Sabes que Inoue es buena en eso porque le gusta la moda, no?

Ichigo asintió. Por algo Inoue estaba junto a Ishida en el Club de Costura y Artesanías.

—En realidad, le tomó mucho tiempo. Insistió mucho pero al final, acepté.

Ichigo sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

—¿Q—Qué aceptaste? —¿Iba a confesar que salía con Inoue?

Karin se sonrojó aún más.

—Acepté... Que me dieron consejos sobre... Eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Más consejos de ropa?

—Bueno, sí y no. Ropa... ¡Ya sabes! —le gritó en voz bajita—. De lo que las mujeres usamos en —abochornada, se señaló el pecho.

Ichigo quedó congelado durante unos segundo, luego se le subieron los colores a la cara.

—¡Maldita sea, Karin! ¡¿Por qué diablos me cuentas eso?!

—¡Fuiste tú quien quiso saber! —se defendió la chica—. ¡Y no lo digo para incomodarte, es la verdad! —agregó. Todavía se le hacía difícil, pues hace poco que su cuerpo cambió pero lo hizo rápido.

 **Y yo que pensaba que no me parecería jamás a mamá.** No era por presumir, pero su figura era demasiado llamativa. Sus pechos eran más grandes que los de las niñas normales, cosa que le fastidiaba, pero tenía que aprender a lidiar con ello. ¿Y quién mejor para ayudarle con ello que Orihime?

—¿Entonces Inoue y tú no están saliendo?

—No.

—¿Pero no estás enamorada de Inoue, no?

— **¡No!** —gritó furiosa, no es como que le parezca malo eso de enamorarse de Inoue, pero la prefería como futura cuñada. ¡Su hermano era tan idiota a veces!

—Papá dijo que le dijiste a Yuzu que sí lo estabas. —Recordó la conversación que tuvieron con Isshin horas antes.

—¿Y por qué le crees?

—No lo hago —afirmó—. Pero si no es Inoue, eso quiere decir que —Karin se sonrojó de nuevo al oírlo pensar en voz alta, Ichigo frunció el ceño otra vez también—. ¿Quién es?

—Uh...

—¿Es Toshiro?

—¿Por qué sería Toshiro precisamente? —bufó, frunciendo el ceño, aunque no podía deshacerse de su sonrojo.

—Karin, si no me contestas creeré que sí es Inoue.

Karin dijo algo, pero en voz tan baja que el pelinaranja no fue capaz de oír nada.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que...

—¿Quién?

—¡ISHIDA! —gritó a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos y con el rostro rojísimo, tan rojo que sus dos mofletes parecían perfectos tomatitos maduros.

—¿QUÉ CARAJOS—

—¡Y ES TU CULPA, NO MÍA! —se defendió, señalándolo con el dedo—. ¡Para que aprendas!

—¿PERO POR QUÉ ISHIDA?

—¿¡YO CÓMO VOY A SABER!?

—¿CÓMO NO VAS A SABERLO SI ES A TI A QUIEN LE—

—¡NO SE PUEDE EXPLICAR ALGO COMO ESO!

—¡PUES INTÉNTALO!

—¡NO QUIERO! —gritó al final, sacó su hermano de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla para irse afuera, pero antes de voltear y salir, dijo—. ¡Y ni te atrevas a tratarlo mal solo porque lo sabes! —y entonces se fue.

Ichigo se quedó plantado allí, con una mirada de haber pisado caca de perro y tener que limpiarla con un billete. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó.

—¿Kurosaki, qué—

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO CUATRO—OJOS!

No cumpliría su amenaza, pero al menos podía intentarlo. ¿No?

* * *

 **Mi OTP es el Ulquihime. Sin embargo admito que el Ichihime me resulta adorable también, porque adoro a Orihime, aunque creo que ya es obvio. Hice este fic porque desde hace años quería postear un intento de Yuri, pese a que este fue solo confusión de Ichigo (xD) Y por si no es obvio también, me encanta el Uryuu x Karin.**

 **¿Reviews para su coatí (?)? ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
